Thousand years
by casey10rok
Summary: How their after Edolas should have been. NaLi.


**Here's another NaLi story! I just can't get enough of them, so I decided to write another story! :)**

**Oh, also, I do not own the song, 'Thousand Years', that belongs to Christina Perri! :D**

* * *

It was night time when Natsu walked over to his 'home'. He needed some alone time after knowing that Lisanna had been alive all this time. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, of course he was! He just needed time to let it sink in. To know that his loved one was _alive_. Living.

As Natsu walked down a dirt road, he saw someone standing near a tree. He walked over to the tree, and when he got closer, he realized it was Lisanna. Her Edolas clothes still on, as her form shined brightly as the moon shone on her.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_

As he watched her, he didn't notice that she had also noticed his presence. She turned around from the tree and looked at him, smiling. Natsu felt his heart skip a beat, as Lisanna waved him over. "Natsu!" She yelled cheerily, just as she used to when she was his 'wife'. Before her...death. Natsu ran over to her and smiled.

"Lisanna!" He yelled back and when he was near her, they looked at each other. Smiling.

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow..._

Memories then rushed into both of their minds. How they first met in the rain, talking about Igneel. Taking care of Happy when he was still in his egg. The moments they were scared. When they were excited, happy, and worried. The Vulcan that tried to take Lisanna away. Promises that Natsu had promised Lisanna. The day when Elfman secretly warmed up the egg, and the day when Happy finally hatched.

Their days spending with raising Happy together after he was born. Their mini misadventures. All of those memories rushed into their heads.

_One step closer..._

A specific memory was in both of their heads.

_"Natsu, your the dad." Nastu looked at Lisanna. He had gotten in an argument with Happy and they both weren't talking to each other."You are supposed to protect the mother and the kid, right?" Lisanna smiled as Natsu blushed. _

Natsu still blushed at the memory, and Lisanna noticed this and giggled.

"Natsu, you're the dad." Lisanna recited, and Natsu looked at her, shocked. "You are supposed to protect the mother and the kid, right?"

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

A wave of emotion overcame Natsu, and he hugged Lisanna tightly, which surprised her. He hugged her tightly, as if to never let her go. Ever.

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this..._

Lisanna stood still, as she still stayed surprised, but hugged him back. Because he grew taller than her, she snuggled into his chest, wanting this moment to last forever.

_One step closer..._

Natsu felt the same way too.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Suddenly, Lisanna saw glowing lights around them and gasped. Natsu quickly looked around, as he was alert. When he looked at Lisanna with a confused glance, she smiled, and pointed to the lights surrounding them. That's when Natsu noticed what they were.

Fireflies.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

They stared in awe at all the fireflies, as they began to fly around them. When they both looked at each other, they had this pull, and they began to close the space between them.

_One step closer..._

They were only a few centimeters apart, as they both leaned in and closed their eyes.

_One step closer..._

They could finally feel each other's breath, as they were a centimeter apart.

"Natsu..." Lisanna whispered.

"Lisanna..." Natsu also whispered.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

And they both closed the space between them. Their lips together. In that kiss, Lisanna felt a tear sliding down her cheek, and Natsu wiped it off with his thumb. Both pouring all their feelings into that kiss.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

When they both separated, Lisanna sniffled. But she couldn't keep her tears, and her tears slid down her cheeks.

"I've loved you for a thousand years Natsu..." Lisanna said, as she hugged him.

Natsu hugged her back. "And I'll love you for a thousand more..."

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? Did you love it? Hate it? I hope you guys didn't hate it...**

**PLEASE R&R! :)**


End file.
